I Need You Now
by lovegacgirl
Summary: After years and years of Logan being abused by his father, Kendall decides to run away with Logan. What happens when Logan s father finds them? What will he do to Logan? What will Kendall do? Warning: Small Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I know I`m still working on 'Stay Strong Baby' but I wanted to start another story. Obviously this one is a btr fic, but this is gonna be awesome! REVIEW! Thanks! Love ya all!**

Kendall Knight has always been a born leader. He was always there for one of his band mates when needed. In this case, Logan desperately needed him.

** FLASHBACK**

_Logan Mitchell had just got home from school. His father didn`t care enough to pick him up from school, so that meant that Logan had to walk 15 miles home in the freezing Minnesota snow. _

_"Logan! Get up here!" Lucas Mitchell yelled from upstairs. That scream sent a shiver down the innocent boys back. He rushed upstairs to where his angry father was._

_"Yes Dad." Logan said to his dad, a little nervous in his voice. His father huffed a breath._

_Mr. Mitchell said nothing. He got up from the couch he was sitting on and slapped his innocent son across the face with full force. He then punched Logan very hard in the stomach. Lucas left Logan on the floor holding his stomach in pain. He locked the door from the outside so that Logan was locked in the room. Logan heard his dad leave the house. He thankfully had his phone with him. He immediately called Kendall. Kendall was the only person that knew about the abuse his father gives Logan._

_"Hey Logan." Kendall said into his phone knowing it was Logan due to caller ID. Logan was breathing heavily._

_"Kendall- It It`s my dad! He hurt me. I`m locked in a room and my dad left me." Logan explained. Kendall was angry at Lucas. Logan was the best person he knew! He did NOT deserve that crap! _

_"Okay Loges I`ll be right over!" Kendall said. They both hung up and Kendall rushed over. Logan clutched his stomach in pain._

_Ten minutes later, Kendall was at Logan`s house. _

_"Logan! Where are you? It`s me, Kendall!" Kendall yelled not knowing what room Logan was in._

_"U- Up here!" Logan answered. Kendall followed Logan`s voice. Kendall found the room Logan was locked in and he unlocked the wooden door._

_"Logan!" Kendall cried seeing his best friend laying on the wooden floor crying out in pain. He ran over to his injured friend and helped him up._

_Logan was on his feet but was dizzy. Kendall had Logan put his arm around his shoulder for balance. Logan had a large red mark on his left cheek from when his dad slapped him. That cheek was numb. His stomach hurt the most though. His Dad has always hurt him, but he has never hit Logan so hard._

_"Logan what hurts?" Kendall asked. Logan took a gasp of air._

_"My stomach hurts Kendall. He- He punched me and he slapped me! Kendall I can`t take it anymore!" Logan cried. Logan was in agony and he was angry at his father. What did he ever do to him? He was like a slave to him! He was always abused for no reason!_

_"Well that is going to be the last time you will ever be hurt by him!" Kendall said. Kendall was so mad at Lucas! It was so unfair!_

_"What do you mean Kendall?" Logan asked. He was confused. He highly doubted that Lucas would ever stop hurting him._

_"Pack your things. We`re leaving!"_

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Hope you liked that chapter! Please stick with me for this story! It is going to be awesome! Please review! You can give me ideas for later chapters! I`m always open for suggestions, comments, and ideas! REVIEW! XOXO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing my lovelies! Feel free to give me ideas for later chapters! Hope you like this chapter!**

Logan and Kendall were living in a small condo in an weird town in Minnesota. It has been a year in a half since they ran away. Logan had a scar on his stomach from when his dad punched him.

"Hey Logan, There is a letter for you." Kendall told Logan as he handed him a small envelope addressed to him.

"Thanks." Logan told Kendall. Logan walked into the living room with the letter in his hand. He sat down on the sofa and opened the envelope. Inside was a piece of folded notebook paper. Confused Logan unfolded the paper and read the note in his head.

_Logan,_

_Where the crap are you? I come home and notice you were gone. I got back from... Let`s just say, I was locked up for a while. You`re so stupid, you thought you could hide from me! But I know where you are. You can`t hide anymore Logan Mitchell, You can`t hide! I will be coming! So watch your stupid little back._

_-Dad-_

Logan dropped the letter. How did his dad know where he was? He was coming for him! He was in jail! Logan was in big danger!

"Who was it from?" Kendall asked Logan entering the room. Logan was still speechless. He handed Kendall the letter.

When Kendall finished reading the letter, he was in complete shock! How on earth could he find Logan! Kendall was very concerned for his best friends safety! Why was he in jail? Kendall thought.

Kendall took a moment to think in the situation. WAIT! Kendall quickly got up from the couch and ran upstairs to the spare room. He reached under the bed and pulled out their box of old newspapers. He spent a good 10 minutes looking through it when he found the one he was looking for. He read the cover in his head then rushed downstairs to where Logan was.

"Logan! I know why he was in jail!" Kendall said to Logan, who was still in shock and panic.

"Why?" Logan asked the blonde. Right now, Logan could use as many answers as possible.

"In this old newspaper it says: _Lucas Mitchell Arrested for kidnapping. Witnesses say he had many weapons. Suspect will be charged for a year in jail."_ Kendall read aloud.

"Kendall! He could kill me! What do we do?" Logan asked. Logan was just a nervous wreck! His father might kill him for God sake!

Kendall thought a moment. He felt awful for his friend. After years of being tortured, and abused, he thought it was over. They both did! But his dad is a criminal! He knows where they are! He carries weapons!

"Logan, I really don`t know what to do!" Kendall said honestly. He could not think of anything!

Logan left the room and slowly walked upstairs to his bedroom, undressed and got in the shower. He was hoping that the hot water would awake him from this horrible nightmare!

But this wasn`t a dream. It was real. His father was coming for him.

**Ooh! Another cliffhanger! What should they do? Have any ideas what Lucas is gonna do when he finds them? Or- will he find them? haha! Anyway, please review for awesome support! Love ya all!**

**I promise to update either later tonight, or early tomorrow! REVIEW! XOXO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I would like to thank ****winterschild11 for reviewing every chapter so far! Makes me soo happy! Anyway, you know the drill, Review! lol enjoy!**

When Logan finished his shower and got dressed, he turned the lights out in his bedroom and just stared at the white ceiling and thought. So many mixed emotions were going through his head. He was in serious danger!

Moments later, Logan was interrupted from his train of thoughts when Kendall walked into the room. He turned on the lights. Logan cringed at that.

"Oh sorry Bud." Kendall said. He then dimmed the lights just enough so that they could see each other.

"Logan. We really need to leave. You`re in danger. Your Dad knows where we are and he could harm you again. We can`t let that happen." Kendall explained to Logan. Logan then sat up in bed.

"I know Kendall, but what do we do? Where do we go?" Logan asked the obvious.

"I don`t know, anywhere but here." He said. Logan nodded in agreement. Kendall was absolutely right. They needed to get out of that condo. They needed to get out of that city, they might even need to get out of that state!

"I really am embarrassed to admit this, Kendall... But I I`m scared." Logan said, his voice drifting off.

"I know, Logie." Kendall said, playfully nudging Logan in the shoulder. He knew Logan hated that name. Kendall was just trying to lighten the mood.

Logan chuckled and nudged Kendall back.

"K- Kendall?" Logan asked quietly. Kendall turned to Logan.

"Yeah?"

"Will you uh sleep in uh here with me tonight?" Logan asked, clearly embarrassed. Kendall did not know why he was embarrassed.

"Well duh! You need protection!" Kendall said, joking around by showing his mussels. Logan smiled and moved over on the bed so there was room for Kendall.

"Goodnight Kendork." Logan joked.

"Goodnight LogieBear" Kendall joked back.

They both fell asleep within minutes.

The next morning, Kendall woke up to a loud banging sound. Logan was still asleep. Kendall quietly got up from bed and tip-toed down the stairs to where the noise was coming from. It was coming from the front porch.

Sadly, there were no windows or a peephole to look through to see who was at the door. Kendall was tired and didn`t think anything about it. So he casually opened the door.

Bad Idea.

**Wow! What is it with me and cliffhangers! Ha Ha! So who do you guys think is at the door? By the way, I don`t want to give too much away, but Carlos and James will come in later in the story. But that is all I wanna give away! So please review! Ideas, tips, guesses! Any review will make me happy!**

**REVIEW! XOXO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, a huge thanks to WintersChild11! Go follow her maybe?... So I am excited for this chapter! You will love it! Review my children!**

"Hey! Let me go!" Kendall screamed. Lucas Mitchell did not lie, he was coming for them! But why Kendall and not Logan?

"Where is Logan?" Lucas screamed. He was now choking Kendall. He could not breath, he was turning very pale! Lucas knew Kendall could not answer because he was choking him. He just wanted to scare him.

Lucas dropped Kendall and ran inside the condo. Kendall could barely speak, but he managed this:

"Logan! He`s here!" Kendall yelled. It hurt like knifes to yell that. Kendall slowly fell unconscious.

Logan woke up to hear Kendall yelling 'Logan He`s here!' then silence. Who`s here? He thought. Then he heard loud footsteps and his mind turned to reality. His Dad Was In The House.

Logan quickly got out of bed and ran into the small closet. He locked the door and stayed silent.

Then he could hear that Lucas was in the room.

"Logan Mitchell! Where the heck are you?" Lucas screamed. Logan was so scared he was about to scream Bloody Murder! He heard footsteps get close to the closet door. Logan slowly scooted to the very back corner of the closet in fear of the worst.

Logan could hear the door knob shaking as his father tried to open the door. Logan covered his eyes.

"Logan! I know you`re in there! I`m not finished with you!" His father screamed. Then, as Logan feared, the worst came.

Lucas kicked down the door. He saw Logan and he lifted him up by his shirt collar so it was choking him. He threw Logan on the bed and punched him as hard as he could in the face! Logan screamed in pain! Then Lucas punched Logan as hard as he could in the rib cage. That knocked the wind out of the innocent boy. Logan managed to barely get up.

When his "Father" turned around for a second, Logan kicked his dad in the shin.

"Hey!" Lucas screamed, his voice filled with rage.

Logan was bleeding on his face and his chest. That was the last thing on his mind right now. Kendall!

Kendall finally woke up and surprisingly remembered what happened. He got up and charged up the stairs as fast as he could run. He entered Logan`s room and saw the horrifying scene.

Kendall punched the man very hard by surprise and thankfully, that made him fall to his knees. Kendall then punched him so hard in the face, he fell unconscious!

"Kendall!" Logan cried. Kendall ran over to Logan.

"Come on Logan, we`re leaving!" Kendall whispered just in case. Logan nodded. He was still in pain, but he pushed himself through it.

Kendall and Logan got the few Must-Have items they needed and they left that house.

**Wow! Pretty intense chapter if you ask me! Where do you think they are going to go? I hate Lucas don`t you? Anyway, Review please!**

**REVIEW! XOXO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter should make you Carlos and James fans happy because they`re in this chapter! Yay! James and Carlos have now entered the story! Okay make my day and review please! Enjoy!**

"Logan, Are you okay? What did he do to you?" Kendall asked moaning Logan. They were driving the busy streets of Minnesota going to New York were their best friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia lived. There was a shooting in the town and the boys ended up getting separated from each other.

"I`m fine now. I guess. He punched me in the face and ribs. My ribs kind of hurt but I`ll be fine." Logan explained.

"You sure you`re okay?" Kendall asked once again. Logan nodded his head.

-Time elapse-Now in New York-BTR ROCKS!-

"Okay, James said the address is 3577 Alexander Drive." Logan told Kendall. James had just texted Logan the address of the house himself and Carlos lived in.

"Which is... Right here!" Kendall said, pulling into their driveway. They haven`t seen each other in years!

They parked the car and excitedly ran up to the front porch. The house was huge! They rang the doorbell and a few seconds later...

"Oh my God! Hi guys!" Kendall said excitedly as he brotherly hugged James and Carlos. Everyone was smiling.

"Hey Kendork!" Carlos said. As usual, Carlos wore his helmet. James walked over to Logan as Kendall and Carlos greeted each other.

"Nice to see you again Loges!" James playfully punched Logan in the chest and Logan yelped in pain and fell to his knees.

"Oh crap! I forgot!" Kendall said to himself. James and Carlos knew nothing about the situation or anything about Logan`s fathers abuse. Carlos and James exchanged worried glances.

"Sorry man I didn`t think I hit you that hard." James told Logan who was slowly getting back up on his feet.

"Yeah. We need to tell you something..." Kendall said to the two boys. Logan nodded in agreement. They had to tell them how it all began.

The four boys walked over to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Well, about 2 years ago, Logan had lived only with his father," Kendall started. James and Carlos nodded as they knew that fact.

"Every day his dad would hit him, punch him and well, just abuse him." Kendall explained. Carlos and James were wide-eyed in shock.

"One day, his dad locked him in a room after punching him. His dad left the house. So Logan called me. Logan and I couldn`t take his dad anymore, so we decided to... Well... Run away. We found a condo that we could rent for very little money, so we bought it. We eventually got enough money to buy a car. Then a few days ago we got a letter from Mr. Mitchell saying he found where we were and he was coming for Logan. That night we found out that for 2 years, Mr. Mitchell had been in jail for kidnapping. We eventually fell asleep. Then, one day ago... He came... He choked me until I was unconscious and he beat Logan. He punched him hard in the chest. It wasn`t your fault James, you didn`t know." Kendall told James. James only nodded.

"When I became conscious again, I found Mr. Mitchell torturing Logan. So I took him by surprise. I punched him hard enough to make him black out. Then that was our chance to make a run for it. And that is how we are here now. Long story short." Kendall explained. Logan did not tell the story because it choked him up when he talked about it.

James and Carlos both took a moment to take in the information.

"You guys can stay here for as long as you want!" Carlos said, a huge smile on his face. He could always brighten a day up. Even Logan smiled at that.

"I`ll try my hardest to forget about all the abuse." Logan told everyone.

The four boys smiled. The four Hockey Heads could fix anything! Even Lucas Mitchell! ...Right?...

**Hope you liked that chapter! Now James and Carlos will be in every chapter along with Kendall and Logan of course! Have any questions, comments, or tips? Leave it in a review! ;)**

**REVIEW! XOXO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all soo much for the reviews! I`m happy! This chapter is not my favorite... But at least it`s an update right? HAPPY BIG TIME MONDAY! So I encourage you all to review! Enjoy! :D**

Logan and Kendall had officially moved in the James and Carlos`s home. They had all been living there for 3 months. They had not heard a thing about Mr. Mitchell! Thank God! Logan was still in the process of trying to get all of the abuse trauma out of his head.

"Good Morning." Kendall told the three boys who were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Kendall was the last one up of course.

"Hey." Carlos said. Logan and James were too caught up in a hockey game on TV.

Kendall sat down in the remaining chair at the table. He moved it closer to Logan. When a commercial came on, Logan realized Kendall was sitting right next to him. He normally sits right in between Carlos and James.

"Hi Kendall, Close enough?" Logan asked the blonde, chuckling. Kendall grinned.

"Yup. I`m just where I want to be..." Kendall told Logan. Kendall seemed as if he were in a trance. His eyes were locked on Logan and his voice was really weird...

"Umm Okay." Logan said. Logan was kind of shocked by his friends mood. He obviously knew that Kendall had a crush on him.

"Ooh! Probably Megan Fox!" James said to Kendall. They were in the living room, watching TV and discussing a good celebrity girlfriend for him. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Ooh! Ashley Benson!" James said. Kendall was about to say something when he heard a really loud coughing noise coming from the bathroom.

"I`ll be right back, I`m gonna go see who is coughing." Kendall told James. James nodded.

Kendall was making his way upstairs to the bathroom where he heard loud coughing. He then was outside the bathroom door to the sight of Logan hovering over the toilet, gagging. Kendall ran to Logan.

"God Logan are you okay?" Kendall asked the brunette. Logan jumped from being startled.

"I feel really sick. That`s all." Logan exclaimed. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Well what kind of sick? What hurts?" Kendall knew the answer to his first question. He just wanted to clarify it with Logan.

"I am really nauseas and my stomach and head are killing the living crap out of me." Said Logan. All Kendall wanted to do was simply take the aching pain away from Logan. If only he could.

"Are you going to throw up?" Kendall asked, now rubbing soothing circles on Logan`s back. Logan only shrugged.

He hoped not.

**I`m so sorry for the short chapter! I`m soooo tired! I got no sleep last night! Review and tell me what you thought! Who`s excited for the BTR special tonight! WOO HOO!**

**XOXO! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! When you review it makes me sooo happy! And I`m not too tired now, so I will give you guys an update... And by the way, I`m going to put my other stories on hold until I finish this one. Okay? Is that alright with you? So please enjoy! And one last question: How much longer should this story be? And can you guys please give me ideas for later chapters? Thanks! Wow I write a lot:)**

Again, Logan started coughing. He put his mouth over the toilet just in case he puked. Kendall rubbed Logan`s back and whispered soothing words in his ear to try and calm the trembling boy down. Yet Kendall did understand why Logan was so nervous. He had not been sick for 5 years! Well he has been hurt, Stupid Lucas, but just not sick. So these feelings were new to Logan`s body.

But just as if planned, Logan began to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Kendall cringed at the awful sound. But he knew he had to stay and comfort Logan.

Kendall continued to rub the vomiting boys back. When Logan finally finished puking, which felt like hours to Logan but was only a few seconds, he buried his head in Kendall`s shirt. Kendall smiled at this. Yet on the inside, he also felt the pain Logan was feeling. It was a friend thing.

"Hey Logie you okay now? Do you feel better now that it`s out of your system?" Kendall asked looking down to where Logan`s face was. Kendall didn`t care his shirt was stained with vomit and that it was getting wet from Logan`s tears. He... loved... him...

"N-No. My stomach s-still hurts a bit," Logan started, weakness in his voice.

"Sorry for staining your shirt and getting it wet." Logan said. He was quite embarrassed actually. He vomited in front of his best friend and cried in his shirt. Maybe Logan really did feel the same way about Kendall as Kendall felt about him... Logan shook his head out of that thought because he could feel bile rushing its way up from his stomach.

"Don`t be sorry Lo-" Kendall started to say but was interupted by the sound of Logan again, puking into the toilet. Kendall rubbed circles on Logan`s back and couldn`t help but cringe, again.

He would stay here all night with Logan if he had to.

"Hey James, where`s Kendall and Logan?" Carlos asked James who was laying down on the couch watching Euntorauge. He had completely forgot about Kendall.

"Oh yeah, he went upstairs to see who was coughing. I`m guessing it was Logan." James told the hyper Latino.

Carlos nodded. He did become concerned for Logan though. The 15 year old boy had been through a lot lately. So Carlos decided to go upstairs and check and see if Logan was okay.

When Carlos got to the bathroom doorway, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his friend, Logan, violently vomiting into the toilet and Kendall rubbing his back in comfort.

"Um is Logan okay?" Carlos asked, very grossed out. The Latino had sensitive ears, so hearing that made him cringe, _big time._ Kendall seemed startled by Carlos. He was so foccussed on Logan that he hadn`t seen or heard Carlos come.

"I don`t know. I`m thinking it`s either something he ate or he`s sick." Kendall said as Logan finally finished vomiting. Logan wiped his mouth with a towel and spit the nasty taste into it as well. Logan then leaned back on the bath tub and closed his eyes without a care in the world.

"Way to point out the obvious Kendall." Carlos said sarcasticly. Carlos slowly walked over to Logan now that he was done puking, he figured he would comfort the boy as well.

"JAMES! COME HERE!" Carlos yelled. He felt that Logan needed as much comfort as possible. Kendall quickly hushed Carlos by covering his mouth. Carlos put his hands up in defense. Logan then moaned. James came running to the bathroom when he saw the scene.

"Logan what`s wrong?" James asked Logan, who was still moaning.

"Carlos is so loud! Oh and my stomach hurts." Logan answered weakly. Then all eyes were on Carlos.

"Sorry." Carlos said in defense.

"It`s okay Litos, all we need to worry about is Logan."

**...Did you like that chapter? It was one of my favorites! Please don`t forget to review on how long this story should be and ideas for later chapters! I am open to any type of review really! Well, I hope you liked that chapter!**

**XOXO! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey... Sorry for the late update... Please don`t be mad at me... Review and enjoy! :)**

"Hey James, can you go get the thermometer?" Kendall asked James. The four boys were now in Logan`s bedroom taking care of him. They came to the conclusion that the scar on his stomach got infected, which caused him to vomit.

"Sure." James answered. He then left to go and get the thermometer. Kendall turned to Carlos.

"Carlos can you go and get a bucket for Logan?" Kendall asked the Latino. Carlos only nodded, trying not to wake up Logan, who was sleeping. He left to retreat a bucket.

When Carlos and James got back, James handed Kendall the thermometer and Carlos set the bucket on the side of Logan`s bed.

"Thanks." Kendall said. He then lightly tapped Logan on the shoulder. Logan stirred, not wanting to wake up.

"Logan, please get up, I want to take your temp." Kendall said. Logan weakly sat up in bed.

Kendall stuck the thermometer under Logan`s tongue and waited for a beep.

About 20 seconds later, the thermometer let out an annoying beep, which made Logan moan. Kendall sighed at the temperature.

"What is it?" James asked, concern in his voice.

"102.3." Kendall told everyone. The three boys were interrupted from their train of thought by Logan having a coughing fit. Carlos was closest to the bucket, so he grabbed it and put it under Logan`s chin, just in case.

And as if on cue, Logan started vomiting. Kendall, James, and Carlos all cringed at the horrible sound. Carlos actually covered his ears. Kendall and James rubbed circles on Logan`s back.

About 15 seconds later, Logan stopped puking. Kendall took the bucket in secret discus by the smell of the vomit, and emptied it into the toilet and rinsed it.

A minute later, Kendall returned with the bucket clean. He sat it on the side of Logan`s bed where he could get it easily.

"You okay now Logan?" Carlos asked. Logan shrugged.

"Been better. I just need some sleep, can you guys please go?" Kendall was a little shocked when Logan asked him to leave. But if he was sick, he would not want to be the center of attention either.

"Sure. Feel better Bud." Kendall said. He left the room along with Carlos and James.

When the three friends got downstairs, the immediately started talking about Logan.

" I feel so bad for him. He`s been through a lot lately." James said. Kendall and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"I know. I have always hated Lucas." Kendall said.

"Who doesn`t?" Carlos said. They all agreed. They never knew what went on in Mrs. Mitchell`s head when she decided to marry Lucas.

"Do you think we should take him to the doctors?" James asked. Kendall thought a short moment.

"No. We can take care of him. Together." Kendall said.

**Wow! Short chapter! But a lot of fluff! And I just wanted to say that the reason the chapters are so short is because I like to update more than once a day. And I am writing this as I go along. Please review guys! And I really need ideas! **

**XOXO! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! I got a lot of reviews and requests, so thanks! The requests really helped me! So enjoy and review!**

It was a week since Logan got sick, he was slowly getting better. But there was a new problem...

"Aaah- Choo!" James sneezed. That was about the 20th time that day! Kendall was busy taking care of Logan so James didn`t tell anyone. He was strong. After all, he was, James Diamond!

"James, you okay man, you`ve been sneezing ALL day." Carlos asked James. James jumped. He was too busy blowing his nose to realize that Carlos was there.

"Woah Carlos, you scared me bud. And yeah I`m fine. Aah choo!" James said followed by a sneeze at the end.

"I don`t think you`re fine..." Carlos insisted. James would not admit it, but Carlos was right. He felt like pure CRAP! His head was hurting, he was dizzy, his stomach was churning, and he was nauseated..

"Seriously, Carlos, I`m fine. It`s just allergies." James exclaimed. Carlos however, didn`t believe him. Carlos Garcia may not be the smartest person in the world, but when it comes to friends, he knew all there was about them.

Carlos shook his head and left the room in disappointment. Why couldn`t his best friend just open up to him and just tell him that he wasn`t feeling good. If he wasn`t feeling good, he would tell them right away. He liked comfort. As a matter of fact, he needed comfort.

"How you feeling Loges?" Kendall asked Logan. Logan honestly was doing much better. He finally stopped vomiting, his fever was 100 exactly, and he wasn`t tired anymore. He only had a headache.

"Honestly, Kendall, I`m feeling much better. I have a headache, but that`s about it. I`m hungry though." Logan admitted. Kendall smiled. He was really happy that Logan was getting better. He hated when one of his friends was sick. It hurt his heart to know the pain that was going through their innocent bodies.

"That`s really good! Can I take your temperature?" Kendall asked, holding the thermometer up.

"Go ahead." Logan said. Kendall then put the thermometer in Logan`s mouth and patiently waited for a beep. It finally beeped after 15 seconds, which felt like 15 years to Kendall. Kendall had always been impatient. It was a known fact to his three best friends.

"It`s 98.9. You don`t have a fever anymore!" Kendall said excitedly! Logan smiled and got out of bed. He felt like he was getting out of prison. Being trapped in his bed was torture! He could only get up to go to the bathroom.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Kendall." Logan said, getting closer to Kendall. Kendall got closer to Logan.

"Any time Logie." Kendall said.

Then the two boys felt their lips meet each others. They quickly pulled apart. They had just realized that they kissed! They were in some kind of trance.

"So yeah, M- My fevers gone." Logan said, trying to change the subject and get back to reality.

"Hey Carlos, I`m sorry." James said from the other room. Carlos could hear him. He walked into the room where James was with his arms crossed in a stubborn way.

"Are you ready to admit that you don`t feel good now?" Carlos asked.

"Yes. And c-can you take care of me?" James asked, his voice drifting off. Carlos smiled.

"Of course James."

**That chapter was soo fun to write! Give me more ideas? And if you want, you can write a chapter in a Private Message and I might use it in this story! That would be awesome! So review!**

**XOXO! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soo sorry for the long wait! I did not intend for that to happen! Anyway, enjoy and review!**

It was true, James Diamond was sick. He 100% hated being sick! But, he had his good friend, Carlos right there by his side.

Logan and Kendall knew nothing of James being sick. Well, James had only been sick for one half of a day so far. But right now, James didn`t care about anyone else. He was in so much pain. His stomach twisted and turned and flipped, while his head was being hit with a 100 pound hammer. That`s exactly how he felt.

"James, are you okay?" Logan asked. He had just come downstairs to get a drink of water. He was not expecting to see his best friend laying on the couch, under a blanket, moaning, and coughing. Carlos stepped up right before James got the chance to explain. Sure Carlos may be, well, not the most smartest person ever, but he knew about his friends. It`s like he could sense if they weren`t feeling good, or if they were hurt.

"He said he has a headache and his stomach hurts." Carlos told Logan. James had told Carlos how he was feeling, because he figured there was no use to hide how icky he was feeling. He just needed someone.

"Well you don`t have to take care of him, I c-" Logan started. Carlos` eyes got wide.

"You really think I would leave James?" Carlos asked. Logan quickly shook his head.

"Of course not! I was just wondering if you wanted some help." Logan said. Carlos was being a bit picky today.

"I got this myself. And wait, shouldn`t you be in bed?" Carlos asked. Logan realized that himself and Kendall were the only ones that knew that he wasn`t sick anymore. At least there was some good news.

"Actually, I`m not sick anymore." Logan told him. Carlos smiled. Now that he thought about it, he could use some extra help! He just thought that Logan was still sick so he couldn`t help.

"Oh... Well would you like to help then?" Carlos said, like nothing had even happened. Logan chuckled and walked over to James who was coughing. Logan knew to rub his back. That`s what Kendall did when he was coughing.

"James, tell me what hurts." Logan told James, who had just got out of his coughing fit.

"My stomach, My head, and my chest." James explained, weakly. Logan tried not to worry about James` chest, he concluded that his chest hurt from coughing so much. Logan`s thoughts on his head and stomach... the exact same feeling he had.

Logan knew exactly what medication to get James. But he also needed to get James a bucket, a thermometer, and a cold towel incase he had a fever. So that is exactly what Logan went to get.

"Don`t worry James, Logan will make you feel better in no time!" Carlos exclaimed happily. James looked a little confused.

"I thought you were going to help me Carlos." James said. Not mad at all, just wanting to mess with his friend.

"Well, yeah, Logan is just going to- you know, help." Carlos said. Carlos did not really like to help take care of people because he was afraid that he would catch their illness. But he did stay right by their side.

A few silent minutes later, Logan came back into the room with a bucket, a thermometer, and a cold washcloth. He set them all down on the coffee table.

"Do you want me to go and get Kendall?" Carlos asked. Logan quickly stopped him.

"No he`s sleeping! He`s gotten no sleep lately. He was too busy taking care of me. Carlos nodded. He completely understood.

"Hey James I `m gonna take your temperature, okay?" Logan asked. Even if James said no, he was going to have to do it anyways.

"L-Logan," James said. Logan looked concerned. James was pale and had bags under his eyes.

"Yeah bud?" Logan asked his sick friend. James coughed.

"I- I need the b-bucket." James said. He quickly covered his mouth trying to trap in the vomit that was soon to explode out of him. Logan grabbed the bucket as fast as he could and put it under James` chin as he violently vomited into it.

Carlos cringed. He had always hated the sound. Even when himself was making it.

This was going to be a long night.

**Wow! That was longer then my usual chapters huh? Well I would love ideas! Please give me reviews! Love you all!**

**XOXO! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! I`m finally out of that awful writers block! I have nothing else to do, so I figured I would update! This is really hard to tell you guys... But... This is going to be the last chapter of 'I need You Now' :'( But I have other story ideas and I think you guys will LOVE them! So this last chapter should be pretty good... Enjoy and review!**

It had been 4 days since James had gotten sick. But now, he was feeling much better! No stuffy nose, no puking, not headache, no sickness. He finally felt _normal._

Well whatever normal is for the four hockey heads.

"James, you look like you`re feeling better. So I`m going to take your temperature." Logan said, walking into the room where James was, holding the thermometer.

James allowed Logan to put the white thermometer under his tongue. The two waited impatiently for about 30 seconds for the thermometer to beep.

Logan pulled the thermometer out from under James` tongue and read what the screen said out loud.

"Well, No fever, you`re 98.3." Logan said, a smile planted across his face. James sighed in relief. No more sickness for these boys!

"So does that mean I can go play street hockey with you guys now?" James asked, only hoping for a yes.

Logan wanted to say no, but he had just gotten over being sick and he knew how he wanted to hang out with his friends again. Aside of them taking care of him.

"Sure." Logan said, a little pause in his voice. But James thought nothing of it. He immediately ran outside to where Carlos and Kendall were playing street hockey and joined them. Logan watched from inside.

The brunette sat down on the couch and started to go through the roller coaster that was his life.

_"Hey Mommy, when I grow up, I want to be a police person just like you!" 3 year old little Logan Mitchell told his Mother from the back seat of the van._

_Mrs. Mitchell smiled and looked at her adorable son through the rear view mirror._

_"I-" Mrs. Mitchell started to say but was fiercely interrupted by a high pitched scream, flashes of light, and darkness._

_A drunk man in a pickup up truck lost control of the car, and had a head- by head collision with a van. A van only to be, The Mitchell`s._

_"Come on, little boy, we have to get you to your daddy. Do you have a Daddy?" A man in a blue uniform asked Logan. _

_Logan did not know what was going on! He remembered telling his mom he wanted to be just like her when he grew up, then screaming. That`s all._

_"I- I want my Mommy!" Logan screamed, wanting his mother very bad. All he wanted was to lay down in his mother`s lap and sing with her._

_"I`m really sorry but... Your Mommy`s an angel now..." The man said. Logan knew his mommy was an angel! She was perfect!_

_WAIT! An angel... That meant..._

A tear ran down Logan`s cheek as he took in that awful memory.

He remembered his father telling him that he was the cause of his mother`s death too. That really hurt Logan`s heart.

"Logan!" A familiar voice called out. Logan shook his head out of his deep thought, only to see Kendall and Carlos standing there, Logan`s hockey stick in Carlos` hands. They smiled at him.

"Come on Logie, let`s go play hockey."

The rest of the night, the four boys hung out and played hockey together, leaving all of their problems in the penalty box.

**Wow! Short last chapter! Sorry about that! I hope you liked the penalty box thing! Hockey talk! Well, I hope you guys liked this story! I have other story ideas too... I hope you guys could drop a few reviews! Bye!**

**XOXO! REVIEW!**


End file.
